Discovery
by Siberia Nightly
Summary: After an accident traps Tom in Chaotic Maxxor takes the boy in. Tom learns about what the Overworld is truly like, but at the same time Maxxor learns about who his friend really is. This is mix of arcs, one shots and dabbles with an underlying plot. First few are sadish, but there are comical ones as well. R&R please. BTW: I own nothing. Thx to Hidingunderblankets for the new art!
1. Small Talk

I got this idea when a friend gave me a present hidden in a old chaotic tin. As much as I like the bracelet inside the tin made me realize how much a really miss the show and the card game. After sorting through some old cards I starting thinking about what it must have been like to live among these creatures. I'm not sure if people will read this, but I suppose it's just my way of keeping it alive.

Peace, Love and Chaos

-**S. Nightly**

Oh an I own nothing even though I'm pretty sure this stuff is almost considered public domain.

* * *

"Hey Maxxor."

"Thomas? How did you get into the library?" Maxxor said looking up to see his human friend leaning against a book shelf.

The chaotic player was always so quiet. Even in silence Tom managed to slip in without him hearing a thing. Not that Maxxor minded. He enjoyed having him around. At time Maxxor even wished he could see more of Tom. His smile was always so uplifting, as if there wasn't a trouble in the world. Not to mention his eyes shined with a beautiful light that could not be bested by the strongest of mugic. It reminded the king of the goodness in the world even when things seemed bleak.

"The door." He replied jokingly.

Maxxor smirked at the humor.

"So what brings you here?"

"Nothing too important. I just thought I'd drop in and say hey while I'm at the Arsenal."

"You're helping Bodal on his teleportation device?"

"Technically no, the Codemasters forbid us from advancing your technology. Something about a long standing peace treaty and we're technically supposed to be 'chaotic neutrals'." Tom said adding air quotes. "So I'm not allowed to fork over plans, but I can put a big 'x' through things that aren't going to work. It's more fun than I thought it'd be surprisingly."

Maxxor looked up at him with a concerned glance. As much as he would have liked to see Overworld battle gear advance he didn't want to put Tom at risk. Though chaotic was a game the effects it had on Perim, its creatures and the chaotic players were very real. In a way chaotic players had to be weak and stupid, or at least carry this façade. It was the only way they could be safe. Tom would be in more trouble than he could imagine if others knew he was assisting Bodal, directly or not.

"Tom, don't help Bodal if there's a chance you could get in trouble."

"Chaotic law is loose enough it can be bent. Don't worry about it."

"Thomas I am serious." Maxxor said sternly. "I don't want to see you end up like those terrorists for something trivial. You are not to help Bodal."

Tom was growing up, but it seemed he was still very much a child. Though he was intelligent there were times where his immense courage outweighed his better judgment. In Maxxor's mind he was an amazing friend and a great companion, but he did not deny he felt the need to protect Tom from himself.

"Fine then…" Tom said rolling his eyes. "I'll just finish my work and skip out to the party early."

"Party?" Maxxor inquired.

"Oh, I guess no one told you. Today is the Chaos Celebration, the anniversary of the first chaotic match between all seven Codemasters. They're going to come out and address everyone then there's a fireworks display and…hmm…"

Tom dropped his head in thought.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I just realized something." Tom said smiling. "The last celebration was the day before I became a player. So technically it's an anniversary for me too. One year ago tomorrow was the first day I ever set foot in Perim. If I'm doing the math right it's exactly two solans ( the equivalent to human years in a 2:1 ratio) since I met you."

"Really? It's seems time's really past me by. It still seems like yesterday you saved me from Von Bloot."

"And you saved me from Chaor." Tom laughed.

Tom's scanner began to chime like a mighty clock tower. Taking it out he frowned at the screen and turned it off.

"My break's over. I have to get back or Bodal will make me stay late."

"He can't make you do anything." Maxxor reminded.

"No, but I promised I'd help out." Tom said crossing his heart with an imaginary 'X'.

"You better get going then. But don't leave too quickly once you're done. I'm dropping by for the testing and I have a surprise for you."

"You do, what?"

"Shoo Tom, it's called a surprise for a reason."

Tom took up his scanner with a huff.

"Fine then be a kill joy." He smirked. "See ya."

In a flash of light Tom vanished just as mysteriously as he had come. Maxxor looked at the papers before him and shuffled them together. Leaving the materials on the table Maxxor took the documents and returned to his office.

Abandoning the papers on top of his desk Maxxor focused his thoughts on something he had been thinking about for some time now. For the past few months, whenever the human had appeared about his castle Maxxor had wanted to throw down his work and go wherever he would lead him. By the Cothica when he was with Tom, it was as if nothing could bother him. The name Thomas Antonio Majors meant adventure, fun, always something new. When Maxxor was in his company he always learned something and yet at the same time he would open the boy's eyes as if he were a child. The leader had become almost nostalgic when they were apart. He had come to care for Tom deeply and thought of him as family, just as Tangath Toborn had been to him. If he could find the words he would tell this to Tom. But how does one say you are like a son without changing something that should remain?

Maxxor opened his desk drawn and pulled out a small silk bag with velvet drawstrings. Once he untied the knot Maxxor opened the bag and dumped the contents into his hand. It was a small blue pendant, made from a blue crystal fragment. The ruler had wanted to give it to Tom sooner, as a thank you for riding Perim of those horrid chaotic players who were destroying the Overworld. However, Tom was so distort over the issue. In his mind Tom felt as if he failed for not stopping them sooner. Maxxor could not blame him. After all he made Tom feel like scum from following the orders of his own leaders. In a silent agreement they let the matter die and the pendant was stashed away. Now Maxxor wanted to present it to the boy, proved to him that he was trusted and his friendship was valued. Tom deserved far more, but this necklace was the least he could do for him. Someday he hoped he could do more.


	2. The Accident

Bodal was extremely annoyed when Tom told him that he wasn't allowed to assist him with his device. On the other hand he was also a bit relieved. For the past three hours Tom would look over his shoulder and say 'nope' in his ear. No explanation of what was wrong or how to fix it, just 'nope'. It was the most frustrating thing Bodal had ever had to listen to. Bodal didn't care if Tom ever spoke to him again, but if he said 'nope' another time he was going to snap. With a frustrated sigh, Bodal still not wanting to let on that Tom had been able to get on his nerves, he sent the boy to finish inventory. Once he did that and moved the last of the crates upstairs he was free to go to his party.

"Bodal." A stern voice called out.

The little green creature jumped as Maxxor crossed the testing grounds to meet him. The noble forced a smile trying to seem confident.

"Ah Maxxor. Come to see my invention?"

"Not just yet. I was actually hoping to speak with Thomas first." He replied. "Have you seen him?"

"Probably in the back finishing inventory. He's been nothing but a pest all day." Bodal huffed, a tone of annoyance in his voice.

"He hasn't been helping you anymore has he?"

"No, if he had been I never would have finished."

Bodal turned to the large hunk of metal behind him and picked up the metal bracelets from the table.

"Now if I'm correct this machine will be able to transport me across the room and back. If it works I'll simplify it so it can fit inside the gauntlets. That way it would provide more movements than the telebracers and be easier to work. You see this device uses brain waves to select the location. All you do is think and then confirm the location on the right gauntlet." Bodal rambled.

"That's all well and good, but I still like to speak with Thomas first."

"Oh he'll be along in a minute." Bodal took Tom's scanner out of his pocket and showed it to him. "I don't like the idea of him scanning what he pleases and then running off so I keep his scanner until he's finished. He'll be here to get it in a few minutes."

"Bodal…"

"Just one demonstration. I'm confident it will work this time."

Maxxor groaned. He was not going anyway until Bodal's experiment blew up in face. So with a wave he told Bodal to get on with it. The little inventor immediately jumped on the opportunity and began to flip a thousand switches on his machine.

With a mechanical buzz the battle gear came to life. Bodal smiled crossing the gauntlets across his chest.

"Now watch carefully."

"I am." Maxxor said tiredly.

Closing his eyes Bodal was wrapped in a ball of energy and lifted off the floor. Maxxor watched, waiting for him to vanish and appear on the other side of the room. He was almost impressed when Bodal became translucent, but then suddenly everything shifted. The machine screamed out with a metallic cry that caused Maxxor to cover his ears. Immediately loosing his concentration Bodal did the same and fell to the floor, now solid again. Getting up he rushed to the machine and fought to shut it down.

"It's not supposed to do that!" He yelled over the miniature explosions within the machine.

Maxxor glared at Bodal as the room finally fell silent and smoke poured out of the machine. He had half a mind to chew him out for wasting his time and resources. His rage was quickly turned to confusion as he noticed something odd. Bodal's pocket was glowing. Following Maxxor's line of sight he pulled out Tom's scanner and saw that the screen was flashing and ominous red, the chaotic eye on the back glowed with the fiery color.

"That can't be good." Bodal said to himself.

"B-Bodal…"

The weak voice caused the two creatures to look up. Tom came stumbling into the room. Out of nowhere the boy's form appeared to 'jump', the way electricity did when it was drawn towards a magnet. It looked extremely painful. This was a fact that was only confirmed by the tears running down Tom's face.

"Thomas?" Maxxor question hesitantly.

Tom didn't respond. He just stood there shaking with his eyes locked on the floor. He had furled up inside the thick jacket that had appear around his shoulders and curled a bag close to him, one Bodal had never seen before. Bodal took a step back in shock as Tom's shape was stretched and returned two more times, momentarily turning him blue. The boy's scanner lay on the floor where Bodal had dropped it with the screen flashing bright red.

"Please…So…Cold…" Tom whimpered as the static jolts finally settled.

The boy became complete and stopped shaking so fiercely. Maxxor thought for a moment Tom might look up at him, but was sadly disappointed when the boy only crumpled to the floor. He dove catching the child before his head could hit the stone floor and harmed himself. Holding the unconscious child in his arm felt something inside suddenly snapped. He screamed at Bodal.

"What did you do?!"

Bodal quivered fearful. His mouth moved, but only nonsense came out as he honestly hadn't the slightest idea. This only made Maxxor's anger grow.

"Get Najarin now!"

With a yelp Bodal ran off with a speed that would put Gespedan to shame. Tom was left behind holding the chaotic player in his arms. There was a faint pulse on his neck, but he still felt extremely cold.

"Don't worry Tom, I'm here." He promised. "Just hold on."

He took the pedant out and helped Tom to hold it in his hand.

"Just hold on."

_Two hours later..._

Najarin had seen many things and healed many creatures in his time. However humans were not the same as creatures. Looking into Tom's mind he could find nothing wrong with him and there were no psychical wounds to heal. The best he could do was comfort Maxxor who sat by the boy's bedside.

"It is possible to use mugic to heal him, but not knowing what is wrong with him I do not know how it could affect him." Najarin said solemnly.

"I understand, is there anything we can do for him?"

"Only time will tell."

Najarin looked to the scanner that was set upside down on a side table. A half hour ago it had been blinking as if to give some sort of warning. Now it was blank; the screen was dark and it looked no different than it normally did.

"We should find another chaotic player. Perhaps they can enlighten us on what the flashing light meant."

"It's no use. They're all at some celebration." Maxxor explained holding his head in his hands. "There's no telling when we could happen upon one."

"It was a distress signal." A calm voice said.

The two looked up to see a masked figure dressed in a white robe facing them. In one hand he held a silver scanner in the shape of a triangle. Pushing a button upon the device a floating ball materialized. It floated over to Tom and cast a net made of blue light over him.

"Something caught his scanner signal causing a malfunction."

"Who are you?" Najarin asked, cautious of their guest.

"Codemaster Crellun. I apologize for the intrusion but Thomas is one of my subordinates and I had to ensure he was safe. If I had not been distracted I would have come a lot sooner."

"So you're one of the Codemasters Tom has told me about." Maxxor said arising from his seat. "Do you know if Tom will be alright."

"I'll know soon enough. But I already have some concerns. Interfering with a scanner's signal has dangerous effects. Brain damage, heart attack, assuming the heart doesn't explode all together..."

"Eh hem." Najarin said trying to make the human stop with his depressing rant. "How exactly does this signal affect a chaotic player."

Crellun's scanner beep and he held up a finger asking for a moment. Pressing another button the robot's light changed from blue to green. Seeing the process begin he continued to speak.

"Well chaotic players aren't real. We represent real people, but…oh how do I say this…There are two copies of the same person. One is physical but the other part is mental. When a human becomes a chaotic player these two halves are divided. The physical half remains behind our world working, going about their day, so on and so on. The mental half however is turned into code and is projected into your world. They store memories and bring them back to earth when they port out."

"I don't understand than how do we feel humans? If they're just…"

"Illusions?" Crellun finished. "That's were a scanner comes in. The signal it receives from the physical scanner back home creates a temporary barrier that allows the chaotic players to feel this world and temporarily become a part of it. Nothing can really hurt a chaotic player except near death injuries and death. These immediate affect their signal which can have lasting effects. Breaking the signal thus can be devastating."

The robot let out a loud honk-like screech as the net suddenly turned red. Crellun looked do at his scanner and began to shift through data trying to confirm the information the robot was giving him.

"Uh oh…That is not good, that is really not good."

"What's wrong?" Maxxor demanded instantly.

He looked down at Tom. Nothing seem to be wrong. Despite the annoying robot bleeping right next to his ear the boy was sleeping peacefully.

"The signal has inversed. Instead of transmitting data for storage the past few hours it's been receiving." He said panicked. "I have to speak with the others about this immediately. I'll need to take him."

He moved toward the bed, but Najarin stepped in his path.

"Tom is in no condition to be moved. Now what exactly do you mean by transmitting?"

"Instead of sending the mental half back home its been channeling him here. I.E Major Tom has become a part of Perim. He'll be alright in theory but… We've never had this happen before."

"Tom's condition is too critical for him to be teleported anywhere. It could end up making him worse." Maxxor said standing protectively over Tom. "But if you would allow me, he can remain under my care until you discuss this with your council."

Crellun looked down at the boy for a moment.

"If something happens to him before I return, you understand that you will be held accountable?"

"I accept those terms." Maxxor said boldly.

The Codemaster clicked his fingers and the robot returned to his side. Entering a short code on his scanner the robot shot a beam of light into Crellun's hand. A small bag appeared there and he presented it to Maxxor.

"If he doesn't wake after an hour you need to force him. Having him take two of the pills from this in the green bottle when he wakes. He'll be tired but he needs to stay up for at least half an hour. After that he can go back to sleep. This meeting will several hours so at the latest I'll be back at dawn. Until then keep him away from high places and if he starts to fell dizzy have him sit until it passes."

"I thought you said this has never happened before?" Najarin asked.

"Let me rephrase, a possibly permanent separation has never occurred where the player has survived. There's a two week time window so I'll work as fast as I can. Keep him inside and out of trouble."

Those were the last words the humans said to him before disappearing. Najarin looked to Maxxor who was looking at the bag with despair.

"He was very blunt wasn't he?" Maxxor said in a half hearted tone.

"We must step into the dark with confidence, for if we go fearfully then we are already lost." Najarin said wisely. "Thomas is strong and has done what seemed impossible countless times."

Maxxor smiled at his friend feeling reassured. His heart was only lifted higher as a groan came from behind them. Immediately Maxxor was at Tom's side. They had a lot to talk about.


	3. There for you

"So we have a two week window to evaluate your condition and see if we can't bring you home... Do you understand Tom?" Crellun asked.

Tom sat in bed wrinkling the cover nervously in his hands. This was all such a shock for him. One moment he was waking home from the library…Or was he moving boxes at the Arsenal? Everything was such a blur. All Tom knew was everything was dark and he felt cold. The next thing he knew Maxxor was giving him medicine saying there was an accident. The conversation they had that night must have not completely sunk in due to the fatigue. If it had Tom would have been panicking then instead of now.

"So I'm stuck here…?" He asked fearfully.

"As far as we know. But on a brighter note you can still use your scanner to get around… You just won't be able to come back to chaotic. We can have your signal crossing with the main frame."

"What's going to happen on Earth? If I'm gone, won't people…care?" Tom said for a lack of a better word.

"There will undoubtedly be a missing person's case filed. Your friends all have solid alibis so they shouldn't be questioned too much and if they are we have enough connections and several stories to keep them out of the spotlight. Due to your background it shouldn't be too difficult to convince the police you ran away. Once your head is clear and you realize your mistake you'll come back."

Tom looked at him. His frozen eye cut through his mask and stared straight into the Codemaster's soul.

"Will I?"

Crellun was silent for a moment.

"Until we can be certain Maxxor has offered you a place here in Kiru City. I won't lie to you Thomas. There is a chance that if we can't separate your two selves without harming you…this situation could be permanent."

Tom nodded, a blank expression held on his face as he tried to decide what to think.

"Can I ask you one more thing?"

"Anything."

"What about my little sister?"

"I think I can arrange her to come once, but we don't want he attached to your side. If someone speaks to her she has to say she's clueless just like everyone else."

"Alright… I understand."

Crellun patted the boy on the back.

"You'll be alright Tom. I know you and I know you have friends all around willing to help you through this."

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't afraid."

"You'd be a fool not to be. Now I have to return to the council. We have to reconvene on this matter. I'll be back to talk to Maxxor later, we still have to confiscate Bodal's machine."

"Alright then. I'll be here when you get back."

The Codemaster nodded and disappeared leaving Tom to his thoughts. For some time Maxxor had been standing by the door just listening to them. From the time the two chaotic players spoke to the end of their conversation Tom had kept the same look of in difference on his face. He wasn't sad, but he wasn't happy either. It just looked as if he was lost in thought. Almost certain he could do no more harm Maxxor walked over with a few questions of his own.

"Thomas, may I ask you something?"

Tom shrugged.

"I guess."

"What did he mean by your 'background'?" Maxxor asked curiously.

"Where I come from and my experiences…" Tom explained. "Supposedly I'm troubled because I'm adopted."

Maxxor was stunned for a moment. Tom had never told him that before.

"You've never seemed troubled to me. A little too quick to put yourself in danger, but not troubled." Maxxor said trying to lighten the mood.

Tom finally smirked though there was still a sad expression linger in his eyes.

"Yeah, but once people know you spent time in a foster home they either want to hug you or push you as far away as possible. I guess that's why I waited a couple of years before telling Kaz, though it was kind of obvious when I look nothing like my family."

Tom smile fell away. His gaze drifting about the stone floor.

"You know if you don't want me to stay…"

Maxxor could hear the guilt in the boy's voice. He frown at him.

"Tom I willingly took you in. You're my friend. Even if nothing was wrong you are always welcome here."

Maxxor took the silk bag from his belt and pulled out the pendant.

"I've wanted to give this to you for some time now."

The leader lay the pendant around Tom's neck and then wrapped Tom's hand around the stone. Tom was focused on the Overworld insignia graved into the crystal.

"Being a part of a tribe is not something of birth or blood. It is a matter of choice and loyalty. On numerous occasions you have not only saved my life, but countless others. You have faced forces some of my strongest men who run from. And you've shown not only bravery and an intellect that puts my own to shame. If anyone deserves to be called an Overworlder, it's you Tom."

Maxxor removed his hand and allowed Tom to hold the stone in his hand. He ran his fingers over the crest and a single tear stream from his eye.

"Thank you…You have no idea how much this means to me."

"But I'd like to." Maxxor assured resting a hand on the boy's shoulder. "There's a lot I don't know about you that I'd like to."

"At the least you have two weeks to find out." Tom said with a smile. "Where would you like to start?"

"Let's start with breakfast." Maxxor said still noticing the early hour. "What do you like to eat?"

"More or less anything." Tom said climbing out of bed. "Have you ever hand pancakes?"

"I have no idea what those are." He admitted with a laugh.

"Then it's a good thing I can cook."

Tom pulled on his shoes and stood up. For the slightest moment he looked at his scanner laying on the bedside table before pushing it out of his mind. It was time to move ahead.

"Come on, we can talk over breakfast."

"Sure, I'm curious where someone as wild as you learned to cook." Maxxor said leading the way to the kitchen.

This promised to be an interesting morning. There was no doubt in Maxxor's mind it would be one of many. It would come with challenges, but after a year he felt he was ready to face them. Maxxor had no idea how wrong he would be.


	4. Meanwhile

Detective Cortez watched out of the corner of her eye as the little girl sat on the floor drawing a picture. What troubled her the most was she was sitting in her brother's room. She could remember his own brother threatening war if she ever went into his room. The seven year old seemed extremely comfortable though, as if it were her own.

"Do Anna and Tom get along well?" She asked the parents.

Tom's adopted parents were very nice people. Rosa and Kelly Majors worked together often. It was for this reason Cortez took up the case when she heard her son had gone missing. She knew the family to be wholesome despite never having meet all four. Still Cortez had to look at them skeptically if she was going to do her job. From this stand point their life was a little hard to believe.

Kelly Majors was a lawyer with a thin but curvy figure and long blond hair. At thirty-three she still looked only twenty-five and though the detective would not say it aloud she looked a little too good for her husband. Jonathan Majors was a bean pole of a man with thick glasses and brown hair that clung to his head in a curly mess that honestly could be trimmed shorter. Compared to his wife he had married up, working as a hospital janitor and part time writer. However together their life was almost like a cut out of the American dream. They had a medium sized house that was just big enough. They had two lovely children and though one was adopted all the pictures of family picnics made them seem as happy as any other, if not happier. There were shelves full of family videos and picture album, Cortez had sorted through one or two to get an idea of Tom's life, but also to assure that this place wasn't too good to be true.

"Oh yeah." Mr. Majors answered. "Tom was shy around Anna at first, but they really connected. Every night Tom is either sitting at the table helping her with her homework or they're playing cards in Tom's room."

"We were worried when we adopted Tom. We were warned when we adopted a ten year old with a two year old already in the house. But he was never any trouble and once he and Anna connected it was magical. Now you really can't tell that they're not…" Mrs. Majors hesitated to say the word with her daughter so close.

Anna understood that Tom was not her brother, but at the same time she was seven years old.

The majors adopted Tom when he was almost eleven years and Anna was two. They grew up together, Tom **was** her big brother and she called him big brother. If anyone said that Tom wasn't her big brother she would literally explode. A few months ago Anna was pulled out of school because she bit another girl that was teasing her about her brother being 'fake'.

"She loves Tom very much." Mr. Majors finished. "She just sits in Tom's room waiting for him to come home."

"I see…" Cortez paused for a moment thinking. "Have you asked Anna about Tom's disappearance?"

"A couple of times. She doesn't seem to know anything." Mr. Majors sighed.

"I know this might be hard for you, but could I have a moment alone with Anna? Sometimes siblings are hesitant to tell on each other because they're afraid of being punished."

"You think she's not telling us something?" Mrs. Majors asked defensively.

"Probably not children her age don't always lie but they don't understand the importance of details either. If she's as attached to her brother as you say she might have seen or over heard something that might tell us what happened to Tom."

"I think it might be a good idea." Her husband offered.

"Do you thinks it's a good idea because you think it's a good idea or because you saw it on CSI?"

Mrs. Majors drummed her fingers on her arm waiting for a response. From the guilty look on her husbands face she clearly wasn't going to get one. Seeing this was going nowhere the detective decide to use her trump card.

"Mrs. Majors, as a lawyer I'm sure you know the importance of a child witness and how easily their testimony can be changed by their parent's influence. All I'm asking for is five minutes, then you can throw me out of your home."

Mrs. Majors stared him down with a cold flame burring behind her sapphire eyes that could make a person freeze solid. She dissected her foe, analyzing ever bit with her eyes. The one thought can came to Detective Cortez's mind was that if she was ever arrested she never wanted this woman prosecuting her case. Catching a whiff of fear Ms. Majors narrowed her eyes.

"Fine, five minutes, but the next time you come better have my son or an idea of where he might be."

"Yes maim, I mean mam." She replied instantly.

Mrs. Majors turned on her heels and marched into her son's room. She stooped down to her daughter's level.

"Hey baby, what cha drawin'?" She asked.

"I'm drawing a picture for Tommy." Anna replied.

Anna was small girl with her mom's long blond hair, but her dad's chocolate colored eyes. She was at that ripe age where she was just starting to grow up, but by the fluffy pink skirt she was wearing over her jeans said she was still a little girl.

"Well it's pretty. Hey this is Detective Cortez. She's going to talk to you about your brother. Your dad and I have to got sort through some papers but we're right down stairs if you need us."

"Okay, love you."

Mrs. Majors kissed her daughter on the top of the head.

"Love you too. Behave."

Anna returned to her drawing as her mom left and the detective entered. The thin woman wore a gray suit that complimented her caramel skin and heels that made her stand up just a little above average height. Anna looked up at her. She eyed the woman quickly before going back to her art.

"Hey Anna, I'm Detective Cortez, but you can call me Rosa."

Anna looked up with an 'I could care less' look. Rosa was surprised she was usually great with kids.

"Are you going to find my brother?"

"I'm going to try." She said honestly. "But I have to ask you some questions."

She looked down at the picture. Children's drawings were a great way to look into their thoughts. Anna's were kind of confusing. She could tell one of the stick figures was Tom, but she wasn't sure what the green blob was.

"Is that your brother?"

"Yeah." She said still drawing.

"What are you drawing there? A monster?"

"No." The little girl snapped, glaring harshly. "His name is Max, my brother said he's a great hero."

"He does... does he say anything else about Max?"

"Tommy tells me stories about him before I go to bed. He saved the Overworld from lizard men and demons."

"Demons?"

The little girl got up and walked over to her brother's dresser. Standing on her toes she pulled two tins off the back of the dresser and gave it to the lady. They both were shaped after a box-like toy she had seen in stores, a scanner or something like that. All the kids had one now days. One was red and the other yellow. Opening them Detective Cortez found a set of cards in each with colorful pictures. Now she understood, these were from that chaotic game. Tom must have made up stories based on the characters.

"Your brother must really like this game to have so many cards."

"Yeah he and Kaz really like chaotic. He was teaching me to play, but I can't get a real scanner because I can't play online without Tommy or Mom's permission."

"Oh you mean the ones that connect to the computer right?"

"Uh huh, I want a blue one like my brother." Anna said with a nod.

"That sounds cool…hey did your brother tell you a story before he disappeared?"

"No."

Anna drug out the word as if the woman were stupid for asking.

"Stories are for bed time. Tommy said he would tell me a story once he got back from the library. His mean old teacher made him write a report."

"Like an extra one?"

Anna shrugged.

"He said it was boring and when he got home he would play online with me."

"Did he say anything else before he left?"

"Don't bite anyone while I'm gone." Anna quoted.

"I mean was he worried about anything? Was there something bothering him?"

"Umm…. Nope. He told me something last night though."

The detective's eyes went wide at that comment. Tom had been missing for two days.

"You saw him last night? What did he say?"

"He said he loves me very, very much and that I can visit him soon. Mr. Mask promised I could."

Cortez couldn't help feeling a bit nervous. _'I could visit him'_. The phrase put a knot in her stomach and the idea of Mr. Mask wasn't helping.

"Anna, what do you mean Mr. Mask promised? Did you see him with your brother?"

"Yeah he took me to find Tom in Kiru City."

Anna got up again and walked over the computer. This time she was struggling to pull a large piece of paper out from the desk. She ended up pulled out all the sheets and laying them out across the floor. Each one was a pencil sketch of monstrous creatures, noble looking beings and fantastical landscapes. All of them had a card taped on to the corner like a reference. Looking through them Anna pulled out one of a tower-like castle set upon a hill. Cortez frown at the card in the corner.

"That's Kiru City?"

"Yeah, Tom sketched Mr. Mask too." She sorted through the pictures and pulled one out. "See."

The picture she found was of two tall men in robes wearing masks over their faces. They each stood on the side of the page with out stretched hands. Between them was the symbol of Chaotic. Cortez recognized it from advertisement.

_Oh…It was a dream. _Cortez thought sadly. _Poor kid must really miss her brother._

"You're brother's quite the artist. I'd like to see more of his picture's some time but I have to go." Cortez said standing up. "I'm going to see if your brother's friends have any idea where he is."

"Okay then, just be careful."

"Why?"

"Because Tommy's friend is crazy. Everyone says so." Anna said picking up her brother's drawing. "Tom said not to say that, but I don't like Kaz. He's mean."

Cortez stooped down to Anna's level again.

"Just how mean?"


	5. Music and Mourning

Maxxor had a lot of work on his desk today. The same as the day before and the day before that and every day since Tom joined him in his house four days ago. He didn't have much time to devote to the boy, but still he gave him his ear as he worked in his study. After Crellun had warned him about letting Tom travel he was reluctant to give Tom his scanner. Tom had been just a little unsteady on his feet lately and the chance of him passing out somewhere dangerous was extremely high. Knowing Tom it was extremely likely as well. Surprisingly Tom was more understand about the situation then Maxxor thought he would be. There was a small fight about it, but Tom quickly moved past it. So since neither of them were going anywhere they had resolved to sitting in the library, Maxxor working and Tom reading one of his books.

Apparently when Tom's body was ripped from the human world he did not have a shortage of reading material. Seeing this situation as still temporary Tom resorted to finishing his reading assignments. On occasion Maxxor would as about the plot. He had to admit these 'English Classics' were a tad strange.

"So at the beginning, the author tells you the lovers will die?"

"Yes."

"And the rest of the plot as well?"

"More or less."

"Then why read on?"

Tom shrugged. He honestly had no clue. He had to finish the assignment, but Tom tried to think of a better answer.

"Detail I guess."

Maxxor turned his head towards the door as someone banged on the other side. Calling out for them to enter a red headed boy was shoved into the room by a pair of guards.

"Rude much?" He snapped, only to be answered by the slamming door.

"Hey Kaz. I thought you were going on a quest today?"

Maxxor always laughed at that statement, though silently not to offend Tom or his friends. The chaotic player always made their adventures sound so grand, when it was almost routine for a scout. He did suppose such a life did have excitement to it and the danger of such ventures was certainly promising for young boys. In a way chaotic players lived a dream of most young creatures.

"I was but I'd thought I'd stop by and visit the prisoner."

Maxxor noticed Tom laughed, but never argued the statement. Was that what he thought of staying here? He was a prisoner?

"Well I'll take any company over Shakespeare."

They did realize he was still sitting there? Maxxor was fairly certain he hadn't turned invisible.

"Hey what kind of friend would I be if I let you be bored to tears by Hamlet? Oh, and I brought you a present." Kaz chimed.

"What?" Tom said hoping up from the window seat. "More char coal? I could use some. Or another sketch book."

"Nope."

Kaz leaned keeping whatever was hidden behind his back close to the door. Maxxor couldn't help smile as he watched Tom trying to round him to get a peek. Kaz continued to turn denying him the chance to ruin the surprise.

"What is it then?"

Tom's eyes grew wide as Kaz pulled out a curvy black case no longer than Tom's arm. Maxxor had seen a case similar to it that carried instruments but as to what was inside he was totally clueless. Tom seemed extremely excited.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He said grabbing for the case.

Kaz held his friend off with his with his elbow, holding out the case with his free hand, refusing to give him the case.

"Nope, you have to admit it first."

Tom glared at him and began fighting for the case.

"Not a chance, give it."

"Admit what?" Maxxor asked curiously.

"Doesn't matter, I'm not saying it." Tom said still grabbing for the case.

Kaz held him off with his elbow. His smirked widely and continued to push Tom back as he laughed.

"Oh you'll say it or I'll take this with me back to chaotic."

"I will hurt you Kaz." Tom said.

He was only half serious but the tone worried Maxxor, even if ever so slightly. He was starting to remember Tom saying something about not having Kaz in the castle very often. The two seemed friendly enough and at the time Maxxor had to admit he wasn't really listening. He assumed it was a brotherly tension and tried to dismiss it.

"Tom just say it. I don't want you two fighting in the library."

"See even he agrees. Now say it."

"Go lick Chaor's boots."

"Admit Chaor's the greatest and I'll fork it over."

Maxxor turned up his head and glared at Kaz. Now he remembered, Kaz was aligned with the Underworld. He supposed as long as he was under watch he could be in the castle, but still something wrong felt about Tom hanging out with one of Chaor's underlings, long friends or not. However, going over the rest of the conversation Maxxor decided he could not control anymore of Tom's life without crossing a line. Even now he was reconsidering taking his scanner.

"Say it." Kaz sang.

"Not on your life."

"Fine catch."

Maxxor stood up in his chair and nearly fell over the table as Kaz tossed the case. Hands free he wrapped his friend in a head lock.

"You're going to say it." He teased.

In a split second Tom broke out of the headlock and grabbed Kaz by the shoulder. In one swift motion he slammed his friend down on the floor before stomping on his chest. Kaz let out a groan as the wind was knocked out of him and curled into a ball. Maxxor now supposed he didn't mind having Kaz about, clearly Tom could handle him.

"One: I'm never saying that and Two: Never throw a Cremona!" Tom snapped.

"And three no fighting in the library." Maxxor added firmly.

Maxxor tossed the case to Tom. Tom sighed with relief as he caught the case and then grumbled something about people throwing his stuff around.

"Now what exactly is Cremona?" He asked curiously.

"A Cremona violin and an expensive one at that." Tom said opening the case. "It's part of the string family like the lyre except it's played with a bow."

"A bow?"

"Different kind of bow." Tom sighed, imagining the picture in Maxxor's head

The boy pulled out the instrument and laid it on the table and then took out a long wooden rod with what appeared to be hair strung to either end. Tom tightened the threads and greased it quickly. As he did so Maxxor examined the tiny instrument. Carefully he plucked each of the six strings. This 'violin', as Tom called it, must have been played recently as it sounded in tune.

"I thought creatures had the same types of instruments? I've seen guitars and banjos before. Lyres aren't that common back home, but still." Kaz commented finally getting off the floor.

"We have some similarities, but there does seem to be a point where we divide." Maxxor said still examining the instrument.

"Yeah, like this weird flute thing I saw the other day that curled at the end." Tom pointed out.

"Like a contrabass flute?"

"No the other end and it was tiny like a piccalo."

"So how long have you played this 'violin'?" He inquired as Tom took the instrument from him.

"About ten years, I started in a gifted youth program when my…" Tom didn't finish the sentence.

It must have brought up a bad memory as Tom let his gaze drift away. Kaz immediately noticed Tom's discomfort and came to his aid.

"Yeah, Tom's first chair in our orchestra back home." Kaz said pretending to cut Tom off. "Freshman year he took our school by storm making the advanced orchestra and taking more than a few awards from the older kids. I played piano accompaniments for him a few times and he still carried the show."

"Don't sell yourself short." Tom smiled. "I couldn't have won the duet awards without you."

"Please **I** can think of eight people off the top of my head to replace me. Now go on Mozart, play something."

"Bach, Mozart played piano, remeber?"

"Either way, I would very much like to hear." Maxxor insisted.

If nothing else it would move on from the subject and hopefully hear something pleasant. Maxxor was not disappointed. Tom shut his eyes and smiled as he put the bow to the strings. As he pulled it across a sweet sound ruminated within the chamber before echoing out into the room. Tom played a long G before a quick scale, running up to a shrill note before dropping down the deepest note of his scale. Maxxor was impressed by his quick fingering, but he had seen nothing yet.

Tom began to play out a tune that was melodic, yet sounded as if echoing through a cave. One minute the notes seemed distant, but then came more rapid as the sound became loud. As he played a series of long notes Tom dipped with note. Popping up upon the releases and Tom then swayed back as he played a glissando (a short scale of notes) that rolled off the strings like a tide crash into the shore. Kaz swayed along just as enchanted by the music as the player. Maxxor noticed a few head poking in from the hall listening to the music as well, but quickly retreated when they caught the leader's eye. Tom finished with a long yet high pitched chord that faded into nothingness as if it were a linger light at sunset. It was beautiful, but something in Tom's eyes seemed sullen, as if a piece of him died with the note.

"That was beautiful Thomas." He assured.

"Thanks." Tom said forcing a smile. "Kaz, weren't you going to meet with H'earring today?"

"Hmm?"

Kaz snapped out of his dreary trance. It took him a moment to realize what Tom had said. Once it process he ripped out his scanner.

"You're right! Ah I'm going to be late!"

"Better run fast." Maxxor added, almost glad to see him going.

"Catch ya later Tom." Kaz said before vanishing.

Tom collected his violin and put it away in the case. Maxxor couldn't help noticing the sadness still lingering in his eyes.

"Aren't you going to play anymore?"

"No, I think I'll go for a walk." He sighed in return. "You should get back to your work."

Tom slung the violin case over his shoulder and walked off. Maxxor looked down at the piles of papers and then at the door as Tom left. If only a child was as easy as filling out papers.

The night came swiftly before Maxxor finished his work. It seemed to make no difference. When he cracked the door to Tom's room he found the boy wide awake. He was sitting on the cushioned window sill again. Lately the spot had become a perch for him. He stared out the window like a caged bird. Maxxor felt something tug at his heart and entered.

"What are you still doing up?" Tom asked taking notice immediately.

"I could ask you the same thing." Maxxor returned sitting across from him.

Tom shrugged and returned his gaze to beyond the window. From where he sat all the stars seemed inverted from what he remembered and more had added themselves to the sky. The beauty was not diminished, but Tom could not ignore the sad twinge in his chest that matched his heart beat for beat.

"Here," Maxxor pulled out Tom's scanner and extended it towards him. "You should go out tomorrow."

Tom faked yet another smile as he took hold of the device. His false expressions were starting to weigh down upon both of them.

"Thanks, but I thought you agreed with Crellun about staying put?"

"I do, but not if it makes you unhappy." Maxxor said honestly. "I have seen the signs of what you call 'the illness of distance'."

"You mean 'home sick'?" Tom asked tilting his head.

"Here, we call it 'the longing'. A sadness that can only be cured by the ones you love. I can't send you home Thomas, but if it is in you to travel I will not stop you."

Tom set down the scanner. He seemed no happier than before, a fact that trouble Maxxor. He had seen many creatures slip into depression from longing. It wasn't pleasant to watch and he couldn't bare to see that happen to Tom.

"Tom, I will do all in my power to get you home. All I ask is that you have faith in my words." Maxxor said putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Do not lose hope."

Tom sighed and brushed the hand away lightly.

"Maxxor, can I tell you a secret?… I've been home sick for the past eight years."

"Eight?" He questioned.

"Mom died when I was born and when my dad died in an accident I was put into foster care… then I was adopted, twice…Once by some not so great people and then the last time by some really good ones. Ones that became my family." For a slight moment a smile graced Tom's lips as a memory came to mind, but it quickly fell away as he was pulled back to reality. "I've been moved around a lot… each time I felt like I'm getting farther and farther away from home. Even when things seemed good, I don't know…I guess I was always expecting something to happen. Maybe not this exact situation, but something. When I'm not wondering if I'll go back…I'm wondering how long the dream will last this time."

Tom let his gaze wander out among the stars. His attention was only pulled back when he felt something very hot about to burn his skin. Turning Tom threw himself against the wall, pushing away from the burning hand Maxxor held just close enough it was toast him without singeing his skin.

"Are you crazy?!" Tom yelped trying to press himself further away from the flame.

Maxxor extinguished his hand.

"No, just proving a point."

"That you're secretly a pyromaniac?"

"No that this isn't a dream. I'm not going anywhere and neither are anyone else who cares about you." Maxxor returned. "And you know what I think?"

"At the risk of being burned again I'm going to say no." Tom said still a bit shaken.

"I think you're hurt. I think long ago the death around you hurt you and everyone told you it was alright, but that's all they did."

Tom felt bad as he pondered just how right Maxxor was. He could remember people saying how sorry they were or that they felt bad for him. However, those sentiments didn't keep him warm at night. The words didn't dry his tears or make him feel any better. Nothing anyone did made the hole in his chest get any smaller. Even with his 'family' Tom felt he had to hide the hole to feel normal.

"You were just a boy and no one taught you to mourn and so you let yourself die. So you tried extremely hard just so you can feel like your still alive. I've been there Thomas. When my father died I felt as if I was simply walking in his shadow, that I could never move on."

"What did you do?" Tom asked.

"The same thing you did, I fell apart and did my best to keep the pieces together. Then Najarin came to me. At the time I didn't want to see him. He was my father's friend, my father's muge, the teacher my father had instruct me…I didn't care for what he had to say, but he spoke to me anyway. Do you know what he told me?"

Tom shook his head, listening to the tale attentively like a small child.

"He told me to find my peace for tomorrow the people that needed me would still be there. It was then I realized that I couldn't let this sadness control me anymore. It pushed my actions and dampened my ambition. Only once I found my own peace could my life have meaning."

Maxxor rose from the seat.

"You mean a lot to a lot of people Thomas. Don't forget that."

Tom took up his scanner and held it in his hands. Looking up at his hero he flashed a true smile, one that rang with all the light that was trapped behind his eyes.

"I won't, thank you."

Maxxor patted the boy on the shoulder.

"Get some sleep Tom, you'll need it where ever you go tomorrow."

Maxxor got up and began to leave. As Tom got up he couldn't stop himself from speaking his thoughts aloud.

"You know, you remind me of him sometimes…My dad I mean…" He said feeling awkward immediately after. "I don't know…maybe it's just the way you talk, but…I don't know…Goodnight."

Maxxor smiled back at him with a slight laugh.

"Goodnight Thomas, and if it's worth anything. I glad I can live up to his memory."

With that Maxxor shut the door. The next few mornings he would awake the the most beautiful music he had ever heard. Each time it filled his heart with warmth and made him wonder. Was his own father smiling down that day? Or was a new friend showing pride for his own child? Either way he felt as if a great storm had past over him and the sun was finally shining down.


	6. Side Stories with Attacat

Attacat didn't care for chaotic players. He didn't like them or hate them. Attacat simply didn't care. If anything he found them annoying, noisy and if nothing else they were always where they weren't supposed to be. But at the same time they were very interesting beings. They took risks, did the impossible and even when they failed they managed to keep moving. Being a cautious creature, sometimes boarding cowardly, he thought it best to avoid them. However, there was one particular human he didn't mind having around.

He was a scrawny thing with silky hair darker than a starless night and eyes that reminded him of a clear sky. Attacat could always tell when he was about as he brought the smell of flowers with him and something else, a unique scent the creature could not pin down; if he had to give it a name it would be what the concentration of sunshine smelt like. He had the essence of a caretaker about him. As a guardian Attacat had great respect for caretakers. Though what puzzled the creature was this human was not a caretaker. Yet other creatures seemed to give him the same passing respect as if he were.

For some reason Maxxor allowed the chaotic player free roam around the city. Supposedly he was honored by the ruler himself for bravery on multiple accounts. Other rumors said he worked as an underling for Bodal, thus he received access to anything Bodal was allowed; which was everything short of the treasury and Maxxor's study. The boy walked with such confidence the guards never even questioned him, simply assuming he belonged. Though even if a guard did try and stop him the boy always had such a dedicated look in his eye that said he could do anything. Once Attacat spotted the boy upon a ledge of Maxxor's castle. How he had gotten up there was a mysterious yet he sat up there like a gargoyle for a good hour or so before vanishing. He was such a strange chaotic player and despite research Attacat could never confirm or deny any of the rumors about him, though in truth he didn't try extremely hard. Even when he was curious Attacat was still apathetic.

Despite his supposed bravery, confidence, and amazing ability to withstand Bodal none of these were the traits that attracted Attacat into stalking the chaotic player that particular day. He could care less of what his exploits were. Though the halo of scent about him was interesting it was not particularly appealing. This human didn't appear to do anything worthy of him taking notice. So what had drove Attacat to observe him silently from the shadows? In a moment of weakness the panther-like creature would make his confession; he liked the fish he was preparing.

Having chit chatted with Bodal for some time this chaotic player, Tom as he was called, had somehow managed to get stuck making lunch for the most boring and picky creature in Perim. Attacat applauded his diligence. Even with the clerk coming and going through the kitchen (nine times in the course of a half hour) the young chaotic player managed to pull together a dish that smelled divine. Attacat's tail swished back and forth as he let the smell fill his nose. He watched from around the corner as Bodal tasted the meal that had been prepared for him.

Tom leaned against the counter with his arms folded and his sleeves still rolled up. He didn't doubt the quality of the meal he had prepared, back home he was in the advance international cusine class, but still Bodal would not hesitate to ask him to make it again if he showed any signs of ease. The small noble was cruel that way. Upon taking a bite a smile spread across Bodal's face. He quickly dismissed it with a passive expression so Tom's ego did not become inflated.

"I suppose this will do. If you need me I'll be taking lunch in my office."

"Do you mind if I take my lunch now then?" Tom asked.

"Did you make desert?"

"It will be done in a few minutes and I can bring it to your office."

Bodal hummed for a moment as he thought, letting the fork sit on his bottom lip.

"Alright thirty minutes, but I want half that time to be spent cleaning this place up. No need to waste time with it later." He replied finally. "And don't dally."

"Yes sir, I won't dilly either." Tom said with a slight bit of sarcasm.

Bodal ignored the quip and continued to munch on his meal as he made his way back to his office. The human turned back to the kitchen. He had his work cut out for him as truly fine cuisine came with a hefty price of dishes. But luckily Kiru City had a strange aqueduct system that allowed for running water and a sink for him to scrub the pans in. Putting several pans out to soak Tom could only hear a second person rustling with the plates on the counter. Tom assumed Olkiex as he often joined him for lunch.

"Hey Olkiex, I thought you weren't-" Tom stopped as he turned and found the Attacat eating one of three servings on the pot bellied stove. He was a bit caught off guard so he couldn't help but stare. "Hello?"

"What is this?" Attacat asked between bites.

"Baked Tuna with a fruit salsa…" Tom said cautiously still confused as to why Attacat was there. "Did you need Bodal or Olkiex for something?"

Attacat continued eating as if nothing was wrong.

"No…And what's Tuna?"

"I think you call it yellow fins here." Tom replied. "I'm sorry, why are you here then?"

"It smelt good." The creature replied honestly, still eating. "Tastes good too."

"Glad you like it…"

Tom tried to brush off the event and turned back to the counter where he had a square cake to cut. He divided the cake into twenty bite-sized pieces and carefully set five on a small plate in a sun pattern made of equal sized diamonds. Turning with the plate he discovered Attacat was gone and the plate he had set out on the table licked clean. Whipping around Tom found the cat had somehow appeared behind and was now picking at the whipped pineapple bites, which he was not being hesitant about. Tom was confused. He knew Attacat was fast, but he never knew he was so motivated by food.

"What's this?"

"Cake with a whipped cream, pineapple juice and coconut shavings."

"I don't know what half those are." He admitted, still eating them. "They taste strange though," Attacat gobbled down another. "I like them."

"I'm glad you do." Tom said, slightly afraid to ask him to save him some. "Were you starving before you came here?"

"No." Another piece gone. "Just hungry. Why?"

"No reason."

Tom took up the plate before Attacat devoured Bodal's desert.

"I have to take these to Bodal…There's an extra serving by the oven if you want it, but can you please put your plate in the sink once your done?"

Tom was almost amazed at how quickly Attacat was now scarfing down the food he prepared. He was unsure whether to feel proud, slightly disgusted or afraid of being devoured once the plate was empty. He decided to remain confused and started backing up towards the door.

"Sure…" Attacat said popping another square into his mouth.

"Okay then."

Tom turned on his heels and left so Attacat could continue to stuff himself in privacy. To his surprise when he returned he found all the dishes had been cleaned and set out to dry. Tom would have been extremely grateful but unfortunately there was a plate missing. It was one that should have been still stacked with food. Tom sighed when he realized Attacat must have eaten both servings instead of the one extra plate that was offered to him. Tom's stomach growled as he went to wash Bodal's dishes.

"New rule." He sighed. "Attacat stays out of the kitchen."


	7. Don't spoil the day

"I love the mountains, I love the clear blue skies, I love sun rise, and I love the stars at night." Tom sang as he walked down the street. "I love the whole world and all the sights and sounds."

"Boom de ya da, boom de ya da," Anna continued.

"Boom de ya da, boom de yeah." Tom finished.

"My turn?" Sarah asked with a laugh.

Sarah really enjoyed Tom and his little sister. They made her feel as if she was six years old again. Not to mention the love they radiate was simply amazing. How the two could stand being separated baffled her. Yrt today was their second outing in the city, Tom's fifth day in Perim. The others all wondered when Tom was going to explain the Anna that there was a chance he might not come back, but Tom only begged their silence before starting up a game with his sister. Somehow they all had been duped into playing, though in reality it wasn't that hard to get them to joining. Each turn someone sang about what they loved, following a syllable pattern like five, six, five. Tom adapted it from a commercial he saw a few years back, but Anna loved it none the less.

"No Kaz's turn." Tom chimed.

"I am not singing."

Kaz held a frown on his face, refusing to play the game with his arms firmly crossed. Clearly he was still upset. Despite the Codemaster's careful planning and extensive cover up work they could not account for Anna. Like her brother she was deceptive and could manipulate details without ever telling a lie. Unfortunately, this ended up with Kaz in a police questioning room.

"Don't be a spoil sport Bro." Peyton chuckled.

"So 'kay. I didn't want him to play." Anna said honestly.

"Yeah we've established you hate me." Kaz hissed.

"Kaz… Play nice." Tom warned.

"Tom I got the third degree because of her! They took me out the middle of class! Do you have any idea how much my mom flipped when I had to use my one phone call to let her know!"

"Stop over reacting. You're not exactly the dangerous criminal." Sarah argued.

Kaz glared at her. Sarah only smiled and stuck out her tongue. Anna mimicked her.

"I have no idea where she learns it." Tom said looking to Peyton.

"None at all." He agreed. "Come on Sarah you take a turn since Kazzers is trying to keep his hardened criminal reputation."

"Okay… I love…"

"You have to sing it." Anna said.

"Let her think."

Tom plucked his sister off the ground. Anna giggled and wrapped her legs around Tom's side and hooked her arms loosely around her neck, hanging on like the monkey picture on the back of her shirt. Sarah thought for a moment and started to sing.

"Oh! I love the warm ground, I love creepy crawly things, I love to make my heart race, and all the beautiful things. I love the whole world and my big family."

"Boom de ya da, boom de ya da, boom de ya da, boom de- Yeah!" Anna half screamed caught off guard.

Tom tossed his sister lightly in the air causing to cry out and then giggle when he caught her.

"Your turn sunshine." Tom said with a laugh.

"Okay! I love the oceans, I love to climb tall trees! I love every flower, but the greatest thing I love is you and me!"

Sarah couldn't help but coo as Anna hugged her older brother tightly. Kaz rolled his eyes, but secretly he couldn't deny how cute the corny sentiment was.

"Boom de ya da, boom de ya da, boom de ya da, boom de yeah!" They sang together.

"My turn!" Peyton said rearing to go. "I love-"

"I love that!" Anna cried out suddenly.

Anna jumped out of her brother's arm and ran up to a stand staring at the array of jewelry that hung in the stall. The shop keeper, a mouse-like creature, stared down at little girl slightly confused as to what she was. Either occurrence wasn't surprising. Most creatures had never seen a human unless they were at a big event or scan targets. Anna was also seven years old and had an odd attraction to anything shiny; so much so she was almost diagnosed with ADHD. What she was so attracted to was set a rack of stone and crystal jewelry. Her target was a cheap trinket; a diamond shaped pendant with blue piece of sea glass wrapped within it's silver frame.

"You want me to buy it for you?" Tom said catching up.

"Yes!" Anna replied giddily.

"You know you can only wear it when you visit right?"

"Yes!" She said nodding excited.

"Alright then."

Tom pulled out a small bag of coins he had in his pants pocket.

"How much?"

"Only three coppers." The woman said extending her hand.

Tom paid her the full amount. Bodal had encourage him to haggle when he explained the currency system, but Tom was never much for arguing with people. The others were surprised he knew what coppers even were. None of them had bothered to care before and they had been in chaotic much longer.

"You have money?" Kaz questioned.

"Yeah, I'm still working for Bodal at the Arsenal. Scans are kind of useless now so he's been paying me."

"Uh after the accident you're still working for that creep!" Sarah said with extreme disappointment.

"It's not like he meant it." Tom said as the woman gave him his purchase. "Besides he's also teaching me how to write in the common language. I owe him."

Tom bent down and helped to string the necklace around his sister's neck. She jumped into his arms again.

"Thank you big brother. So why are you working for a creep?"

"Anna, what did I say about forming your own opinions?"

"Then why are you working for a boring creep?"

"Anna!"

The shop keep couldn't help but laugh. Tom shook his head as he put his sister down and continued on their walk, letting his sister hold his hand instead of clinging to him.

"Tom, I'm just saying what if something worse happens." Sarah argued.

"What else could possibly happen Bro?" Peyton added lightly.

"This could be p-" Kaz began.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." Tom snapped coldly.

"Big brother, what's wrong?" Anna asked looking up wide eyed.

Tom let the anger leave his face and looked down at his sister lovingly. He didn't want her to worry. With how much the Codemaster's stressed it he had come to terms with the idea that this situation could be permanent and was starting to lean towards likely. The money he earned from Bodal was all going into a fund so Tom could afford to buy his own house and eventually leave Maxxor's castle. Tom just didn't know how to tell his sister that he might not come home. What was he going to say? I love you, but big brother is never coming home again? These visits were hard enough as is.

"Nothing Sunshine, why don't we go see the top of the wall? We can see out over the entire city."

"Yeah that sounds fun!"

Holding his sister's hand Tom let her drag him along seeing the wall, just within reach. Sarah looked at him with a shade of concern in her turquoise eyes. She mouthed to him slowly making her point very clear.

'You need to tell her.'

He shook his head.

'Let her be happy just a while longer.'

That was all he could give his sister. If everything went south these moments would be all she would have. Tom didn't want the time they spent together to be spent with yelling and tears and knowing how Anna reacted to everything bad she would be yelling. So to save them both the pain, just a while longer. Who knows he might still be coming home next week.


	8. A Bad Day with New Clothes and Chocolate

Sarah would much rather waltz around Mount Pillar with Wamma, there was no questioning it. The Overworld was just too bright for her taste and the creatures a bit too cheery. However, she was Tom's friend and at the risk of someone smiling at her and getting a slight tan she braved the sunlight to give Tom a care package. She knew he must have been missing home. Not being able to see his sister everyday must have been tearing him apart and the lack of constant human companionship was probably dragging him down as well. Luckily, Sarah was the most understanding of their little group. In her basket she had complied all the amenities of home; some more books, a new sketch pad, some pencils and a few chocolate bars to take the edge off. A few hours together combined with some sweets and Tom would undoubtedly be feeling back to his old self. Sarah even thought about getting everyone together for a picnic so they could all spend the day together, that is if Peyton would stop devouring everything she tried to pack and Kaz would get his head out of the Underworld and pay attention to the matter at hand. This plan would remain tucked away until later as she was wearing thin with Peyton and only had five of the eight chocolate bars she originally packed for Tom.

Sarah supposed she just could have asked and someone would have let her in to see Tom, but what fun would that have been? Besides, after creeping around the Danian palace since she came to chaotic Sarah felt it was out of character to ask permission. Slipping inside Sarah navigated her way through the halls with ease. Sneaking in and out of rooms she dodged guards and began to get bored with no real challenge.

_This is way too easy. I miss Mount Pillar._

There was no shortage of excitement in Kiru City though, as Sarah would soon discover. Yelling erupted from further down the hall. It was slurred but it definitely sounded like Tom. Following the sound Sarah found Intress standing outside a guest room banging on the door.

"Tom this is the last time I am asking. Please open up or I am breaking down the door!"

"No! Non sto uscendo!" (I'm not coming out!)

"Oh boy, he's in Italian mode." Sarah said shaking her head.

Tom's first language was Italian. It wasn't obvious, but it was clear when he was angry. Intress was starting to discover this strange little tid bit, too bad in an unfortunate way. The tigress looked to see the young human and smiled.

"Oh Sarah, I'm so glad you're here. Can you help me get Tom to let me back in? Or at least understand what he's saying?"

"I can try, but Tom speaks Italian and I only know a little French. What exactly did you do to make him so mad that he stopped translating?"

Intress rolled her eyes. If only she knew.

"I got him to try on some new clothes. His old ones were dirty so I sent them to be washed before he woke up."

"And?"

"And I guess he doesn't like them. He shut me out and now he's refusing to come out of his room."

"I am not opening this door until you give me back my pants!" Tom yelled through the door.

"Oh yes you are!" Intress yelled back.

Sarah smiled and waved Intress back. She lightly knocked on the door.

"What?"

"Can we talk like adults?"

"Adults?" Intress mused. "I know in human time you both are still children and in ours your barely old enough to be out without a parent."

"Care to remind me why I'm helping you again?" Sarah said over her shoulder.

"I'm not coming out. You're going to laugh." Tom said childishly.

"Tom, I'm sure whatever Intress gave you it is not that bad. What is it? A robe? It's just the Overworld style. I'm sure if anything it will make you look tribal."

"It doesn't and I'm not coming out."

Sarah sighed and dug through the basket. It was time to pull out the big guns.

"Fine then, but I came all the way from Mr. B's with something special."

"What's Mr. B's?" Intress asked tilting her head.

"Only Tom's favorite candy store. His he and his sister are practically sugar addicts. I thought by now his buzz would have started to wear off so I brought him a 'pick me up'."

Sarah pulled out one of the chocolate bars and showed it to Intress. The tigress' tail swished with interest as she examine the black packaging. It looked like shiny mud was channeled into a ribbon on the front, but it smelt extremely sweet despite the shiny foil around it.

"Perim's nice, but chocolate's almost a necessity back home and one you lack." Sarah commented taking out another bar.

She knocked on the door again. Intress continued to examine this strange alien treat.

"Come on Tom I have your favorites, midnight black, peanut butter swirl, even the checkerboard kind with white chocolate pieces…"

Sarah's baiting received silence. Intress watched intrigued by the girl's methods of warfare. She patiently tapped her foot as if there was all the time in the world. Knowing Tom it was only a short matter of time though. Eventually, there was a cautious click as the door opened. Tom opened the door a hair and peered out.

"Chocolate first."

"Out first." She insisted holding the bar up at eye level.

Tom eyed the bar with a wolf-like hunger glowing in his eyes. He really wanted the chocolate. For the past six days he only had as much sugar as an apple and a bit of honey in his tea. In silent desperation he had been trying to convince himself he was fine without sugar. He was okay. He did not need chocolate to function. However, Tom couldn't tell an honest lie to save his life. Just seeing the wrapper made his mouth water.

"You can't laugh." Tom commanded slowly. "You have to promise."

"I promise." Sarah chuckled.

"No, swear on the hive."

Sarah glared at him and folded her arms. That was crossing the line. Tom stepped back and shut the door. There was a loud click as the lock turned. Sarah rolled her eyes. Clearly she would get nowhere without a compromise.

"Fine, I swear on by the hive I will not laugh. BUT I am telling you it CANNOT be that bad."

The lock tumbled as the latch was once again turned. The door slowly opened and Tom hid behind it. Eyes locked on the ground he stepped out. He was wrapped in a blue 'tunic' of sorts that was a bit large for his small frame. Oddly enough, around the edges of the fabric was an elegant, silver vine pattern Sarah had not seen on male clothing of **any** tribe. The neckline also came down rather low it showed part of Tom's chest and Sarah couldn't help but notice the shirt was meant for someone with _more _of a _chest_ to fill it. To make matters worse the fabric was split up either side to show off his long legs and the belt that tied it all together was a shiny, silver ribbon that sparkled each time the fabric moved. Tom stood there bare-foot and blushing like a tomato. Sarah covered her mouth trying to hide her smile.

"You look…cute…"

"Just give it."

"Tom,"

Tom looked up to see Maxxor standing down the hall. His face turned a beautiful new shade of rose red which Sarah thought complimented his outfit nicely.

"Why are you in girl's clothes?" He finished.

Sarah couldn't take it; she burst out laughing. Tom glowed with anger and rushed back into the room. Intress sprang on the door pushing against it as Tom tried to close it.

"Tom they were the only ones small enough for you!"

Tom rammed the door with a surprising amount of force and knocked Intress back. Maxxor caught her so she didn't fall to the floor. The door latched loudly and Tom yelled at the fiends outside.

"Idiota gatta ti odio! Non sono mai uscita!" (I hate you stupid cat! I'm never coming out!)

"What does that mean?" Maxxor asked completely lost.

Sarah tried to contain herself long enough to explain.

"I-it means… oh…You" Sarah pointed to Intress. "You are dead to him and you" Pointing to Maxxor. "Aren't going to be seeing him for at least a month and that's after his clothes are clean."

"E si può andare a morire in un buco!" Tom added. (And you can die in a hole!)

"And I'm in trouble for laughing, but it was so worth it." Sarah said continuing to giggle lightly. "Oh, I am so glad I stopped by."

"Wait…What?" Maxxor said still lost.

"I'll explain later." Intress sighed. "Can I at least have the rest of the chocolate for a bargaining chip?"

"Sure." Sarah smirked handing over the basket. "And don't worry I'll bring more. You have no idea how deep of a hole you just put yourself in. Just give him his clothes and an hour or so after he starts speaking English. After that if you apologize he **may** speak to you again."

Sarah took out her scanner wiping away a joyful tear from her eye. She wasn't getting in to see Tom now so she decided to wait until he cooled down for a visit. If any Tom just wanted to be alone at this point.

"Oh I can't wait until I tell Wamma about this."

Sarah vanished in a glow of blue light leaving Maxxor and Intress standing alone in the hallway. Maxxor glared at his second in command.

"Do I want to know?"

Intress smiled innocently.

"Oh come on. You know he looked adorable."

"Intress, give Tom back his clothes." Maxxor shook his head and wandered off. "I'm going back to work and pretend I didn't see any of this."

* * *

Hours later Intress returned with the basket. When she brought Tom his clothes he took them and didn't say a word to her. She must have stood outside for an hour trying to get him to talk to her. Now it was late and Intress hoped Tom would have gone to sleep. Maybe if he woke up to sweets he would be more inclined to accept her apology. However, if he had Tom left the door locked. She knocked repeatedly to no avail.

"Tom? Thomas, I'm really sorry I embarrassed you." She said through the door. "Tom I can feel your hateful stare…Please I even brought a peace offering."

She shook the chocolate filled basket. Intress really didn't mean to hurt Tom the way she did. She had no idea how shameful it might have been for Tom, though in her mind he made a beautiful young woman, for his friend and worse his hero to see him in a dress. To prove her point she had even bought some local candies so he could try them. She knew it won't be enough but it was still something. After a short while Tom opened the door and hesitantly poked out his head. A deep scowl held on his face and the look in his eye cut her like a freshly sharpened sword. She held up the basket with a smile, but it soon fell as he only stared her down.

"I truly am sorry Tom. I just thought it would be cute. I never meant for Sarah or Maxxor to see."

Intress never understood what a powerful tool silence was until now. Each moment cut deeper and deeper into her soul causing Tom's hatred to fester like an infected wound. It burned more than she could have imagined.

"…Tom please say something. Even if you don't forgive me, at the very least tell me." She begged. "Please."

Tom's eyes shifted from the basket to her and then back to the chocolate. He shook his head and then took the basket begrudgingly. For a moment he took his gaze off the warrior and shifted through the goodies. Tom had to admit it was tempting to forgive her, especially now that she knew his weakness. He then let out a low growl.

"It's a start… I guess."

"Tom I know it doesn't excuse what I did but I am sorry. It's just you looked so cute and I heard all the mothers talking about dressing up their sons. I thought it would be cute."

"I established there was evil intension when you refused to give me my pants and I locked you out." Tom said sternly.

"No Tom, I-" Intress sighed. "What I did was selfish. I just…I always wanted a son of my own…"

Intress folded her arms. Her eyes traced the tiles on the floor. Admitting this to Tom was humiliating, but it had to be done if she was going to get on the same level with him. Intress wouldn't lie this **was** humiliating, but at the same time it was good to get these feelings off her chest.

"When I was a young girl I always dreamed of having a family of my own. But when war broke out I had to choose; raise a family under war or fight against it…The next thing I knew I was rising through the ranks and then I became second in command of the Overworld army. I guess I lost my chance." Intress said sadly. "But then I heard you tell Maxxor that he reminded you of his father…I thought…I'm sorry Tom. It was selfish of me to try and step into her place."

_Great. Now I feel bad. _Tom thought with a guilty feeling hanging in his chest.

With a sigh Tom set down the basket. He clawed at his torn sleeve nervously.

"I'm sorry…"

"What for?" Intress asked. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"I acted like a brat…I always have." Tom admitted. "When I went to live with the Major family they asked me to treat them like family and I started to call Anna 'Sis', but… My adopted parents are John and Kelly. I can't bring myself to call them Mom and Dad and for the longest time that really seemed to hurt them… At one point I thought about calling John…" Tom couldn't bring himself to say that word again. "I couldn't and it wasn't fair to call Kelly 'Mom'… My mom died when I was born. No one can take her place because… it just isn't there."

Intress felt a tear creeping into her eye. She dropped to one knee and wrapped Tom in a hug. At first the boy was shocked and almost pulled away. However, then the warmth set in and he found himself returning the affection.

"But…If it's any consolation…You would make a great mom."

Intress hugged him tighter. Tom was starting to lose the ability to breathe. He tapped out of the hug and grasped for air.

"Thank you Tom. That means a lot."

"Glad to help…and I guess if you don't give me another dress I could try on some other clothes."

"I already have the cutest little outfit."

Tom cringed at the word cute. Intress laughed and brushed a stray lock of hair out of Tom's face.

"Don't worry, I'll have something proper made up this time." She said with a laugh.

"I hope so. Now I'm going to sleep and see if I can't forget this day ever happened."

Tom turned and grabbed the basket. Tom was suddenly stopped in his path as Intress grabbed a hold of the handle. She pulled him back jerking the basket out of his hand.

"Ah, ah. This stays in the kitchen where I can make sure you don't snack on it all night."

"Now I understand what Kaz is always complaining about his mom." Tom said releasing the basket.

"As long as I taught you something today." Intress said with a smile. "Now get to bed."

"Yes Mom…" He joked. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Tom…" Intress hesitated, but then added. "I love you."

Tom paused for a moment, but then smiled.

"I love you guys too."


	9. Story Time With Aivenna Part I

Aivenna was tired. A long day of guard duties was not only boring, but it took its toll. She was a general, surely there was something more she could do in peace time. Apparently, this was not so. The only thing that kept her going was the idea that in a few hours she would be able to march home. Bored to tears, Aivenna kept walking, watching for trouble that would not likely come. As she shuffled through the castle Aivenna stumbled upon the library. A giggling noise summoned her attention and she peered in through the crack in the door.

Inside sat a human who perched himself in the window sill with a book and a littler human in his lap. Aivenna immediately recognized him. The boy had been staying in the castle for some time now, and the nobles had taken a shine to him. Aivenna didn't care for this boy, but Intress loved him like her own child. A sad thought as she loved Aivenna like her daughter, and Aivenna could clearly remember her being the smothering type. She couldn't help noticed how odd he looked in the new clothes Intress gave him.

Inside the boy scratched at his collar, trying to get used to the strange new material the best he could. Tom had to admit it was a little strange wearing the new clothes, but he didn't hate the outfit. His shirt was now a gray material that formed a vest with long white sleeves made of a lighter material. The torso of the shirt fit his small rib cage perfect and the fabric folded over like in ancient Japanese clothes with the V neck line was just low enough it allowed his pendant to rest just on his collar bone. The sleeves, on the other hand, were a bit baggy, made a separate and lighter, white material. They hid the fact that Tom was only slightly muscular, something Tom was grateful for as he didn't care for showing of his arms. The pants were quite similar to his jeans except a dark gray the faded to a darker color the closer they came to the floor. They were held up by a chain-like belt with six diamond links from which he could tie on his small bag of coins and even a holster for his scanner. Even Tom's Converse had been exchanged for a pair of black shoes, made of a flexible cloth and a thin leather sole. They were almost too small, but Tom supposed that was the only way the lace-less shoes could cling to his feet. It was an adjustment, but Tom didn't hate it. He could, however, live without his tiny sister pulling his sleeves around her like a blanket.

"Are you ready for a story?" Tom asked.

"Yes, will this one have a princess?" Anna asked playing with the daisy crown her brother had given her.

Aivenna leaned against the doorway. She could stand a good story. After all there was nothing else to do.

"I don't know, we'll have to read and find out."

"But I thought you wrote the book?"

"Anna, if I tell you then it's not a surprise." Tom reminded her.

True, Tom had wrote the book as a way of practicing the new language he was acquiring with Bodal's lessons. However, what fun would it be to give away the best parts of a book? Tom was many thing, but not a poor narrator. Anna folded her arms in a pouting fashion.

"Okay..."

"Okay..." The elder sibling mocked as he opened the book. "Of Treasure Greater Than Gold; Once upon a time there was a beautiful kingdom far away known as the Rose Kingdom. Over this kingdom rule the great king, Lupus. The king was much beloved by all his people, but none so more than his three beautiful children. Each of them claimed they loved him more than words could describe. Thus, when it came time to chose his successor he was faced with a difficult decision. Tradition demanded that he would give his kingdom to his eldest son and that his daughter would wed the archduke, while his youngest son either swore his allegiance as a knight or left to pursue his own fortune. The king loved all of his children, but he knew that his eldest son was arrogant and if his daughter were to wed it would only be out of greed. Only his youngest son had bothered to learn the ways of the world and was more than willing to venture out to make his mark upon the history books."

"So he gave his throne to his youngest son." Anna said.

"Anna, what have I told you about not listening to the story and telling it yourself?" Tom said shutting the book.

"It ruins the plot... I'll be quiet."

"Don't be quiet, be polite... Now he wanted to give the kingdom to his youngest son, but his children argued the son was too young. He was too wild, too inexperienced and could not take his crown. The king would not have his word ignored and yet he loved his children too much to hurt them."

"What did he do?" Anna asked.

"He purposed a challenge." Tom replied. "Each child would go out into the world for five years and they would bring back their greatest treasure. The one that pleased him the most would have his crown. Each one certain they would bring back the greatest treasure they agreed and left."

Aivenna watched as Tom turned the page. She couldn't help notice how his sister smiled at the pictures. Anna studied all the details intently, trying to see if this was the part where the princess would come in. Disappointingly, the picture he had drawn out on the page opposite to the text was a curious one without a princess. Three Overworld-like creatures stood there, a man and women dressed in fine robes decorated with jewels and then a poor peddler with a small boy hiding behind him. The first two seemed to laugh at the third.

"Five years later they returned and presented their gifts. The eldest son came first. He got down upon one knee and offered his father the sword of the king to the west. Knowing how much his father hated the man he declared war upon him and stole away his kingdom for his father."

"That's mean." Anna said childishly.

"Yep." Aivenna quietly laughed from afar.

"It was." Tom said with a smile. "The king was disgusted by his son's actions. Though he hated the king to the west, he had respect for him and his people. He demanded that if his son wanted to keep his blessing then he would throw away the sword and return the land to its people so they could set a proper king upon the empty throne. The eldest son agreed and stepped back. Next came the daughter. While away she had accepted the archduke's offer for marriage and from his treasury she offered him a new crown. One with every type of gem and crystal known and set in a frame of gold and silver."

"Pretty."

"No, the king thought the crown was ugly as she had not earned it. The crown was built of the archduke's riches and so it was disrespectful to give it away in her name. He commanded that if she wanted to keep her blessing to the throne she would throw the crown away and beg his forgiveness. She did so and threw the crown into the castle moat."

"Aw." Anna sighed.

Aivenna laughed at the little girl, who fingered her daisy crown imagining the one from the story.

"Next came the youngest son. Unlike the others he looked very sad. His once beautiful clothes had been exchanged for rags and dirt covered his face. Farm work had strained his back and legs, and so he could not drop to his knee as his family had done and begged his father's forgiveness. Yet he swore to his father that he had brought him a unique gift."

"What? A pretty crown?"

"No Anna, not a crown. He gave him nothing of gold or sliver, or even bronze. Instead the youngest son pushed forward a little boy. One dressed in rags and dirt upon his face as well. There was no doubt that this was the king's grandson as he held a strong resemblance to his grandfather. The son explained that he had been robbed on his journey and left for dead. If not for the kindness of a single woman he would have died. This woman became his wife and bared him a single son before departing from the world. This was that son, the king's grandson. The prince loved the boy more than anything and for the past five years he starved so his son could eat, went without medicine so that his son would stay well, and saved what little money he had so his son might one day have an education. This boy was his greatest treasure."

"And the king gave him the crown and they lived happily ever after."

Tom shut the book and stood up, dumping his sister into the window seat.

"Where are you going?" Anna whined.

"To put the book away. You seem to know how the story ends." Tom said starting to walk away.

"No! I'll be good I promise! Please keep reading!"

Aivenna covered her mouth so they would not hear her laughter. Tom sat back down. He looked at her sister as he prepared to reopen the book as she climbed back into his lap.

"Promise to behave?"

"I promise."

"Good...Now the king was furious."

"What?!" Anna said shocked.

"What?" Aivenna wondered softly.

"The boy looked like the king, but he also had the traits of the western kingdom. For you see this boy was a half breed. His mother had been from the west, an immigrant that ran away when the eldest brother laid siege to the land. The king dropped his sword at his son's feet and commanded that if he wanted his blessing then he would kill his son and beg for his forgiveness."

Aivenna covered her mouth. What sort of story was this? It was awful! Anna was just as upset.

"No! He can't kill him, he can't! He's the son's greatest treasure! He just can't!"

Tom sat patiently as his sister threw her fit. He looked at her calmly until she was sitting down to reopen the book.

"The son struggled and took up the sword. He offered it back to the king." Tom continued. "He said 'Father, if one must die then let it be me. For my son has done no wrong and knows nothing but love for his father and his grandfather. Even if you do not, I love him more than my own life and I beg of you one last pardon. Let him live and take my life instead'."

Tom paused waiting for his sister to have another melt down.

"What?" She asked as if he were being completely irrational. "Keep going!"

Tom laughed and continued. Aivenna smiled. She wondered if this story was actually meant to be so depressing, or if it was meant to get a rise out of his overly dramatic sister.

"The king took back his sword and put it away. Taking up his grandson into his arms he smiled and declared the his youngest son would have the kingdom. He had not only brought him the most beautiful treasure, but he had done what his other children could not; show they had the courage to defend it with their whole heart. That was what made a treasure truly beautiful, as it was a prize none could take away. Though his grandson was of foreign blood he would be the new prince and his youngest the king."

"And they lived happily ever after." Anna said joyfully.

"Did they?" Tom asked with a smile.

Anna tilted her head in confusion. She took the book from her brother and turn the pages. She couldn't read the words, but she could tell the difference between the beginning and the end of a chapter. She found they were barely half way through with the story.

"Will you please keep reading?" Anna asked sweetly turning back the pages.

"Nope." Tom said shutting the book.

"Please!" Anna begged folding her hands.

"Nope, nope, nope." Tom sang. "You said happily ever after. That means the story's over."

"But it's not over!"

Tom tucked the book under his arm.

"Then we'll just have to figure out what happens after ever after, after lunch."

"During." Anna protested.

"During desert, IF you behave and eat your vegetables." Tom offered.

"Deal!" Anna said jumping into his arms.

Aivenna backed around the corner as the two came out of the library. With a smile he lingered behind them at a calm pace. She would very much like to hear how this story ended. Unfortunately, during their meal a strange man in a mask came. He said he had to take the girl home. One fit later they left and with a sigh the boy left the book out on the table. Aivenna couldn't help but feel bad for Tom. After his sister was gone he looked so heart broken. Where he wandered off to Aivenna did not know, but she supposed the least she could do was return the book to him before someone threw it out. And if perhaps she saw the ending of the story it would not be so bad.

"Now, what happens after ever after." Aivenna mused as she flipped through the leather journal.

Turning the pages Aivenna searched for the story Tom had been reading. To her surprise there were many stories in the book; In The Eyes of a Thief, The Mugician's Son, The General's Choice... These strangely titled stories even had drawings beneath the titles. Aivenna could help but noticed how some of these characters looked a lot like creatures she knew. One of them was clearly Tangath Toborn in different armor, one held a striking similarity to Najarin, there was Attacat, Intress, Maxxor and... Aivenna froze as she turned the page. **The Two Princesses**. Underneath this title was a young creature looking in a mirror. Though she was dressed in royal attire Avienna could clearly recognize her sister's face. And there she stood as well, as an image inverted in the mirror. Aivenna shut the book for a moment and then looked again to make sure that she was seeing this. Aivenna hid the book under her arm and returned to the barracks. She wanted to know just what sort of stories this human was writing about them.


	10. Story Time with Aivenna Part II

When Nivenna received a message that her sister wanted to meet up at Cordac Falls she was a bit worried. In truth they weren't very close. Occasionally, they would get together if there was some sort of meeting between the two tribes, or an event that they were both required to attend, however their interaction was limited. Despite fighting together against the M'arrilians they still had their differences. Just because they were sisters didn't change the fact their tribes were enemies. They had been programmed to hate each other. Even if they hadn't been Nivenna believed she might still hate her sister. They were just too different. Nivenna was always trying to focus her studies while her sister cared more for psychical training. Even now as they sat on a ledge between the top of Cordac Falls and the bottom of the Plunge pool Nivenna sat while her sister stood stubbornly.

"That human has so much nerve." She snarled. "How could he write about us? He doesn't even know us!"

Nivenna rolled her eyes as she turned a page of the story book her sister had given her. This whole meeting was so pointless. One picture of them, and she was ready to throw the book over the falls and let the pages dissolve in the raging water below. Nivenna was beginning to question if her sister had even read the book. A feeling she did not keep to herself.

"Did you even read what is written here?"

"Of course I read it, Nivenna! Or should I say Princess of the Dark Moon?"

"Well Starlight." Nivenna snapped back. "What's the problem? So he wrote a story about us, big deal. What I'm more concern about is the other stories in here." Nivenna turned the page to one that was clearly a twisted version of steam pillar. "This story here, The Robot's Revenge, it's clearly about Chaor defeating Ulmar's robots. However, it paints him as a great hero, one set on protecting his country and his people. Then there is one called the Failure of a King, it's about Maxxor burning the map to the Caothica, yet it also portrays him as a warrior who sacrificed his dream for the good of all. Why would they both be heroes if he's aligned with the Overworld?"

Aivenna completely ignored the comment.

"Nivenna will you focus on our story. We. Are. Princesses. Sad little princesses that throw a fit because they have to attend a party together. I then throw a fit because you were going to be married off to King Mari! It's horrible!"

"Aivenna, it's a metaphor. King Mari is the M'arillians, as in when I was captured and you risked you rank, I.E your crown, to come rescue me. He's trying to show the morals in everyday life. Like loving your family no matter what. It's so sentimental I might vomit." Nivenna scoffed.

Aivenna huffed. She supposed she could see what she meant. She couldn't stand the idea of being the whiny starlight princess, but she could see the symbolism.

"Then why not use our names? Why not tell the actual story?" Aivenna demanded stubbornly.

"Because there are people like **you** who don't care about the story. I've actually read a lot of books like this. The stories are used as satire, changing names and places so it sounds like a foreign problem. In a way this book preach equality among all tribes, loyalty, love..."

"Nivenna I think your thinking a little too in depth. He only reads it to his sister."

"That's the whole point Aivenna." Nivenna snapped at her. "The chaotic players choose their alliance. He probably wants her to know all the options without being bias. Do you think I would have become an Underworlder if some had told me how great the Overworld was? Would you be in the Overworld if you knew some of the underhanded things their armies are capable of?"

Aivenna scowled at her sister. How dare she! She was an Overworld general. To accuse the army of being underhand was to accuse her. Nivenna immediately understood her sister was not listening.

"I am loyal to the Overworld now and forever. No wonder Takinom doesn't trust out enough to raise your rank from lieutenant."

Nivenna stood and shoved the book hatefully into her sister's arms.

"You're so loyal you're blind. Take your stupid book back." Nivenna stormed past her and began to climb back down into the Underworld.

Aivenna instantly felt like a weight had been put on her chest. She reached out for her sister's hand.

"Nivenna, please don't go. I didn't meant it."

Nivenna slapped her sister's hand away. She sneered as her hatefully.

"Go read that book for a change. Maybe then we can talk."

Aivenna watched as her sister climbed down. Seeing her bitterness she scowled back and stuffed to book into her satchel. She snapped at her before climbing back up.

"Fine then!"

Aivenna cursed herself all the way back up to the top of the falls. Why did it always have to be this way? Every time they got together this was how it ended. One big fight and they would each go home. They had gone for months at a time without speaking to each other, and Aivenna hated it to no end. Why did she always have to open her mouth? Each time it was inevitably her that said something. She would say that one think that would set of the bomb.

Looking back she wanted her sister to laugh with her. She wanted her to point at the picture and joke about being princesses. Maybe they would make a few jokes in mean spirit, but it would all be in the bitterness of love. The sisters in the book were able to do so. If these stories were all about real people, why couldn't they be this way?

Reaching to the top of the falls Aivenna took out the book. She turned to the last page of the story. There on the page her and her sister sat in a garden together, one where black and white roses bloomed on the same bush. They were smiling, laughing over a small board game. On the opposite page were the words she longed for; _And they lived happily ever after._ Maybe that was why she hated the book so much. It was just full of lies.

* * *

At the bottom of the falls Nivenna plopped down in the dirt, and curled her knees to her chest. Aivenna had no idea how much she hated when they fought. What was wrong with her? She didn't want to hate her sister, but she made it so hard! Why did she always run off? Why couldn't she just talk to her sister? Nivenna didn't understand. Did her sister ask herself these questions? Or was she blaming her own pride as well?

Nivenna thought back to that moment when her sister came to rescue her. Everything was so dark, and cold. It was as if someone laid a sopping wet blanket over her and left her in the bottom of a cave. Then there was this brilliant light, like starlight, that shot through the darkness and made the world clear again. Suddenly she could breath again, and she could feel the warm touch of her sister's hand in hers. It was in that moment that Nivenna realized she truly had a sister. Now it felt as if she was losing her.

Nivenna went home wishing her sister would re-read the book. If only she could realize the story wasn't over yet. Maybe, just maybe if she read the story again, she might catch the six little words that Nivenna wanted more than anything; _and they lived happily ever after._


End file.
